Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a display method, device, apparatus and/or system. More particularly, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method, device, apparatus and/or system for providing a display using a plurality of devices or apparatus (e.g. communication terminals).
Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices such as communication terminals have user input units equipped therewith. For example mobile communication terminals typically include keypads. Inputting methods with the keypads are typically divided into button input methods and touchscreen input methods. The touchscreen input methods can include soft keyboard input methods and handwriting recognition methods. The soft keyboard method refers to a method of making inputs with pen-click or finger-click on an input window in a keyboard form popped up on a touchscreen instead of physical keyboard and mouse for portability. The handwriting recognition method refers to a method of recognizing a user's handwriting (i.e., cursiveness) and converting it into a data code.
Such inputs to the communication terminals equipped with touchscreens have selections of applications, such as, for example, a call application, a word (documenting) application, etc. with a menu item selection and inputs of numbers, characters, or symbols necessary to perform an operation in a selected application.
In the latter case, numbers for calling or letters for text messaging are input through the soft keyboard displayed on a touchscreen that has been miniaturized as part of the trend of the miniaturization of mobile terminals. All keys of the soft keyboard displayed on the screen are very small. Thus, there is a high possibility that the user pushes wrong keys, i.e., pushing neighboring keys of the soft keyboard, or more than one key because the keys displayed on the compact-sized touchscreen are too small.
Therefore, a need exists for a new display method to provide a wider screen for the user of the communication terminal.